Blind Faith
by wonderbats
Summary: Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman talk about their religious beliefs


Following Solomon Grundy's death, there had been much debate throughout Arkum on what REALLY had happened. Shade, Star Sapphire, and various other "acquaintances" of Grundy's decided that the Justice League MUST have been responsible. In fear of their OWN lives they decided that it was finally time to do something about the Justice League...  
  
And so, brings us to today's battle. In an abandoned factory (where else) Shade, Star Sapphire, Joker, the Ultrahumanite, Lex Luthor, and Cheetah fought against the Justice League. The fight went as all fights did: Superman took on Lex Luthor, Batman took on Joker, and everyone else just kind of took whom ever was closest to them! The Supervillains, as always, expected to give the league a good run for their money, but inevitably failed. There was only difference this time, for normally the Justice League would return home in complete victory. This time however, there could be a price to pay...  
  
Hawkgirl sat in the sick bay at the Watchtower. She had been sitting by John Stewart's bed, holding his hand since they had returned from the battle. John had gotten serious head and back injuries during the fight (a deed Hawkgirl would surely make Star Sapphire sorry for). He was still unconscious, and J'Onn was unsure that he would EVER wake up. Diana walked into the sick bay and was greeted by J'Onn. "How is he?" She asked, with a look of great concern on her face. "No change." J'Onn said somberly. Diana sighed. "What about her?" "She has not left his side since our return. Diana shook her head and walked over to John. She took his free hand in hers and closed her eyes. "Great Hera," She whispered. "You have guided me through crisis after crisis, battle after battle, scar after scar. I ask of you now, a GREATER favor than ANY that have been asked of you in the past. Please, guide my friend through this crisis as you would guide me! Bring him back to us! Deliver him from this evil that would threaten his life!" Her words were barely audible but Hawkgirl somehow managed to salvage every last one. She said nothing, and instead continued to stare at John's face, expecting his eyes to open at any moment. Diana reopened her eyes and let out a deep breath. She placed John's hand back on his chest and looked down at Hawkgirl. "Come on." She encouraged. "I'll buy you lunch." "I'm not hungry." Hawkgirl's voice was emotionless, but her gaze never left John. "Coffee then?" Diana asked, almost pleadingly. "J'Onn will contact us if there's any change." Hawkgirl looked up at her teammate and smiled. "Alright."  
  
Diana and Hawkgirl sat outside a small café in Paris. "I love this place!" Diana said, breathing in the many delicious aromas in the air. "It's so beautiful, so peaceful." "So heavenly?" Hawkgirl added. Diana gave Hawkgirl a confused look. Hawkgirl's eyes began to fill with tears again. "Diana... I think I need your help." She managed to get out. Diana's face filled with worry. "Let's take a walk." She offered.  
  
Diana and Hawkgirl walked around a less crowded area of the town. Actually, this particular area was almost deserted. "What's wrong?" Diana asked once she felt they were enough alone. "You and I are two INCREDIBLY different people Diana!" Hawkgirl began. "We have different beliefs, different backgrounds, we come from different cultures. But whereas, I don't always UNDERSTAND your reasoning or your actions, I respect them. And that's solely because I respect YOU." "I feel the same way." Diana said. "I've been thinking a lot about faith lately." Hawkgirl continued. "What I SHOULD believe, what I SHOULDN'T believe. And to me, its hard to know what's right and what's wrong. You KNOW what's right for you, and for that, part of me almost envies you." Diana shook her head. "Hawkgirl, I don't see what you're getting at." "I'm SCARED, Diana!" Hawkgirl blurted out. The two stopped walking and faced each other. "I'm scared because John might DIE! And everywhere I turn it's the same thing! Superman saying "It's in God's hands now!" And Flash "praying for a miracle!" And Diana! I don't know what I'M supposed to do! I've never felt so helpless in my entire life! Everyone is saying how they can't do anything to help John, but they CAN! They can pray!" She paused for a moment. "I don't even know HOW to pray!" She whispered, eventually. Diana's eyes filled with tears for her friend. "So what do you want me to do?" She asked. "Do you want me to... TEACH you how to pray?" Diana guessed. Hawkgirl shook her head. "I don't know what to believe, Diana! But YOU do! I can't ask you to teach me anything because I don't know if I should even BE taught! Could you just..." Hawkgirl struggled to find the right words. "When you pray tonight, or whenever, will you, will just kind of, throw something in there from me?" Diana tilted her head in sympathy. "Of course!" She said. Hawkgirl began to cry more openly now. "You really care about him, don't you?" Diana asked, brushing some hair out of Hawkgirl's face. "Yeah!" She admitted. "I REALLY do! Is it THAT obvious?" Diana laughed. "You're the only other woman up there! You start flirting, and I'm GONNA notice!" Hawkgirl laughed. The laugh was followed by a burst of tears. "I want John to be ok!" She cried. Diana pulled Hawkgirl into a hug. They stood there for a few moments, while Hawkgirl cried and Diana fought back tears, herself. "I want John to be ok, too." Diana told her. "And he WILL be!" She said. "How can you be so sure?" Hawkgirl asked, picking her head up to look Diana in the eye. "Because I have faith in him!" Diana said. "Hawkgirl," She said, placing her hand under Hawkgirl's chin. "If you CAN'T have faith in a higher being, then have faith in your peers! Believe in them! Believe in US!" Hawkgirl smiled. "That I MIGHT be able to do!" "Hawkgirl!" Diana whispered. "I'm so sorry you have to go through this!" "Will you do me another favor?" "Anything." Diana said, getting worried. Hawkgirl wrinkled up her face as more tears poured down her cheeks. "Will you call me Shayera?" "Yeah!" Diana promised. "Yeah!" She pulled her friend into hug. "It's going to alright Shayera! It's going to be alright."  
  
Later on that night the Justice League was gathered around John's bed. This wasn't planned. Everyone just had the sudden urge to be there at once. Hawkgirl sat next to holding his hand. Diana stood behind Hawkgirl and Flash was on the other side of John. The others were just randomly standing by the foot of the bed. Hawkgirl's grip on John's hand began to tighten. Suddenly, John began to stir, slightly in his sleep. "Look!" Diana called attention to it. J'Onn rushed over to the monitors. "His pulse is getting stronger!" He announced. "I THINK he's going to be ok!"  
  
A few days later, the Justice League met in the conference room. "Welcome back Green Lantern." Superman said as he began the meeting. Everyone spoke at once, welcoming him back and how happy they were that he was ok. Hawkgirl shrugged. "I knew you'd be ok!" She told him. John smirked. "You did, huh?" He asked. "What HOW is that?" Hawkgirl looked at Diana for a moment and then back at John. "Because I have faith in you." She told him. The others began to look confused. Diana just smiled. "And we all, have faith in you, Hawkgirl." 


End file.
